


Stick or Twist

by DemetraRoseRiddle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Ethan (Teen Wolf), Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, M/M, Omega Isaac Lahey, Omega Jackson Whittemore, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemetraRoseRiddle/pseuds/DemetraRoseRiddle
Summary: Stiles really wasn`t sure what compelled him to enter ‘Stick or Twist’ but he was pretty sure that it might be because he couldn`t find love in the real world why not give a bunch of rich Alpha`s a try instead?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> So this is a bachelor spin off that I think I`ve created? IDK if there is something the same out there or not but its here teen wolf style. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think about the opening chapter, whether the whole stick or twist thing is understandable... other comments are always appriciated <3

When Stiles had applied for the TV show ‘Stick or Twist’, it was mostly on a whim. He`d just chucked popcorn and Scott and Isaac because they were making out on the sofa again whilst they were supposed to be having a movie marathon together. He`d seen the link whilst he was scrolling through facebook as he ignored the whispering and occasional kissing noises that were coming from across the room. The application turned out to be fairly easy, wanting basic information like his age, height, hobbies, name…the last one had made him snort aloud, he could only imagine one of those posh, famous TV show hosts trying to pronounce it. Although, when it asked about why he wanted to be a contestant on the show, he had faltered, spending ten minutes chewing on the pad of his thumb before writing stuff down and hoping for the best. 

In the end, he doesn’t tell Scott or Isaac, just leaves their flat with a roll of his eyes and a wave, making a sly comment about the two of them actually watching the movies next time before he heads home. After a quick check over his application and making sure his part about why he wants on the show isn`t too sappy, he sends it off and flops down on the bed with a smile on his face. This has got to be one of the craziest things he has ever done. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Stiles pretty much forgets about the application. Six months has passed without anything so he carries on with life; working at the coffee shop not to far from his house, trying to make rent and fix up his jeep that keeps breaking and thinking about actually starting that book he`s been thinking about for years…same old same old. Or it was until an email comes through whilst he`s at work telling him he`s made it on to the show and some one will be contacting him in a few days to go over the finer points with him and to get him ready to go because they start shooting in a month. Holy shit, he needs to get his act together. 

He waits though, he waits until someone actually shows up to talk to him about the show before he starts making all these crazy arrangements. He doesn’t want to have to beg for his job back after two weeks because he quit too early and the whole thing was a hoax. Not that it turns out to be when a pretty omega shows up at his door, briefcase in hand. He introduces himself as Carter and wastes no time in getting started. 

“So M-“ 

“Stiles, just call me Stiles, no one should try and pronounce that monstrosity of a name.” Carter looks more than a little relieved and gives him a smile. 

“Okay Stiles, lets start. Have you seen the show before?” He nods without thinking about it, it`s his guilty pleasure that he watches with Erica over the weekends when the show is on, everyone else either doesn’t care or in Lydia`s case, bitches about it but he loves the whole thing. 

‘Stick or Twist’ is a take on the Bachelor. The main purpose is the same, everyone tries to win the heart of the rich Alpha, however, in this case, there are as many rich Alphas as there are omegas. Each omega is matched with a random Alpha and they spend the week together and get to know each other, if at the end of the week, they don`t like each other or don`t see it going in a romantic direction they can choose to ‘Twist’ and be assigned with a new Alpha or Omega and the week starts again. The other option is to ‘Stick’, the two stay together until one of them ‘Twists’ at the end of a week or they stay together until the end of the show. He and Erica usually make bets at the start of the show who is going to end up with who at the end and the prize last year was a bottle of vodka…Erica won. 

“Good, so you understand that at the end of the week you are under no obligation to stay with your current Alpha and by extension that they do not have to stay with you no matter your feeling on the matter?” Again, Stiles bobbed his head. The show was always interesting, but he had always felt back for those that were crushed by the choice of their partner. 

“Now here is a list of rules that you have to follow, number one being that you must not have a relationship with anyone outside of the show whilst it runs. The others are all listed here, please sign and date at the bottom of the page and don`t be afraid to ask any questions. 

Stiles takes his time, he knows about how binding contracts can be and his dad always warned him about people that had signed not knowing what it really meant and had ended up in some really bad situations that the law enforcement couldn’t help with. So, he combs through it, most of the rules are common sense; no fighting with the other contestants, there is no appealing against the other person if they have chosen twist, the two of them must remain in the house together until the end of the week, having had at least one date, either group or alone. Huh, group dates? That must be something that’s new to the show. When nothing shady comes up, he signs it and passes it back over. 

“Wonderful. Now, there is going to be 28 of you on the show, that’s 14 couples. The show can go on for any amount of time it seems fit but you will be made aware four episodes in advance that it`s coming to an end. During this time all expenses will be covered, this includes but is not limited to clothes, food and any medical items. You will have no contact with the outside world unless it is an emergency.” There were more rules and regulations that Stiles thought were possible, he`d read everything that Carter was saying but hearing it out loud made it all the more real. 

“You may bring any items from home that you wish, barring of course electronic devices of any kind. Breaking any of these rules will lead to eviction from the show and a heavy fine as stated in the contract.” With that, Carter signs over the final contract. He doesn`t hesitate to sign, he hasn`t got anything to lose and the whole thing is kind of exciting and seem pretty legit. 

“You will not find out who you are matched with until you arrive at the house of the Alpha in question. The list of the Alpha`s taking part will also not be available to you until the show starts. Transport to the Alpha`s house will be arranged for the morning before the shooting starts. If you have any questions don’t hesitate to contact me” A number is slid across the table as Carter begins to pack up. 

“I hope you have fun Mister Stilinski…the list for this year looks good” And with a final wink, Carter shows himself out the door. 

A good list? Stiles is pretty sure that is meant to be comforting but there wasn’t a lot of detail behind it…did he mean the Alpha`s were going to be super rich or that they were good looking? The whole thing leads him down a rabbit whole to try and gain any information about anyone that could be participating this year. Obviously it wont be anyone that has entered the previous shows but that still leaves a heck of a lot of rich Alphas to go through. By the time his dad comes home, he`s ended up looking at the rates of couples that stay together…10% isn’t a right lot but its better than zero he reasons to himself. Stiles pushes away his laptop with a huff and steels himself, he should probably tell his dad…well…now was as good as ever.


	2. It`s a long journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last I have chapter two done! It`s shorter than I wanted but I got completely stuck and decided to split what I was writing into two chapters instead, so chapter three is in progress. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments! I`m hoping you enjoy this chapter just as much.

The worst part about this whole thing was leaving his dad and Scott behind. He`d seen Scott nearly every day of his life since they were about three and Scott…well Scott was the only person he could really count on, even now when he`s all wrapped up in Isaac. If Stiles needed him, he would be there. And his dad? Oh god what was he going to do without his dad? What was his dad going to do without him? They were all each other had at the end of the day… He supposed it wouldn`t be all that bad…his dad would get to eat all the unhealthy things he wanted, and Stiles would bet money on the fact that all those turkey burgers in the freezer would definitely go to waste. 

He`d said goodbye to Scott and Isaac the night before; they`d all got pizza and played computer games until he actually had to go home and pack because he had left it till last minute as per usual and, knowing him, if he tried to do it the next morning he`d probably leave without his underwear. His dad sadly had the night shift, but it did mean that A. He could eat a takeaway for the last time (he had never once seen an Alpha on ‘Stick or Twist’ buy their omega takeaway) and B. It didn’t mean that his dad would have to watch him pack and question all his outfit choices. Not that it mattered anyway because apparently, Stiles can question his own outfit choices. He had just finished packing and zipped up the suitcase with a triumphant smile that lasted for all of three seconds before it faded, leaving him frowning at said suitcase before deciding to start all over again. After emptying the case and repacking it. Twice. He gives up and finally calls Erica (who is definitely more excited than he is about going on the show) and asks her to help him pack over video chat. It takes a good hour before he practically throws the suitcase away from his bed and toward the clothes they`ve picked out for him to wear tomorrow and flops on the bed with a groan. With all the worry about what is to come tomorrow, Stiles doesn`t think it`s going to be a good night for sleep but it takes less than an hour for his eyes to drop close and for him to fall into a dreamless sleep. 

For once in his life, Stiles actually gets up early the next morning, waking even before his alarm can scream at him. His dad walks in only five minutes after Stiles descends down the stairs, looking less like the dying sloth he usually embodies in a morning because he actually needs to look presentable today. It`s soothing as he and his dad spend a rare morning together; laughing about how turkey bacon could never be as good as the real thing and how Stiles will probably make an ass of himself at some point and his dad would be sure to record it so he could make him watch it and bring it out at birthdays. 

When the limo arrives, it looks out of place on his street and he flushes just a little as curtains twitch and people come outside to figure out what going on. The driver actually opens the door for him and takes his suitcase and puts it in the trunk…Stiles already feels a little out of place. 

“Be safe kiddo” John says, wrapping Stiles up in a hug before he can get in the car. “And don`t you let any Alpha, no matter how rich they may be, push you around out there” he adds sternly. Stiles just shakes his head with a smile, he`s had far too many lectures and self-defence lessons from his dad and the other cops down at the station for an Alpha to even try to push him around. 

“I will dad, don`t you worry. I totally got this” The sheriffs raised eyebrow says it all. 

“Get going then kiddo, you`ll be late” John finally waves him off, letting out a laugh as Stiles jacket gets caught in the door of the limo. Real smooth there Stiles. He actually flushes very lightly when he sees the grin of both the camera man and the smart looking guy that’s sat on the seat opposite. 

“Well, that`s one way to do it.” The camera man says with a snigger as the limo pulls out of the street. Stiles just rolls his eyes and looks out of the window, watching his dad fade into the distance, it was bittersweet really; he was hopefully about to start a new chapter of his life with an awesome (and rich) Alpha but he felt like he was leaving his last one behind. Stiles shook his head to clear the dark thoughts, his dad would always be in his life no matter what and that was that. 

“I`m Kevin, it`s nice to meet you…Stiles, right? That’s what the producers said we should call you” The other man hedged, waiting until he got a nod from Stiles before continuing. 

“So, what we are gonna do is film a little of your journey, don`t worry, it won`t be too much. It`s a short ride to the airport and then there’s the plane ride. I`ve got the bit in the limo all planned out so it will just be the plane ride where I`ll do a little bit of a sort of interview thing so the viewers can get to know you but after that I`ll leave you be so you can enjoy the flight. That okay?” 

Stiles just nodded, giving a little “Sure, that’s fine” because nodding couldn`t cover everything, especially when he was going to be on camera a lot more, he needed to actually speak or they might just kick him off the show and that would be hella embarrassing. 

“Great, so just act natural, as hard as that may seem but you`ll get used to it eventually so try not to worry about it too much. I`m sure you`ll be fine” Kevin reassured with a warm smile. Stiles actually smiles back a little, It was nice to have someone explain this whole thing because funnily enough, he`s never done a TV show before. 

Most of the limo ride had been in silence, well, apart from Kevin talking to the producer loudly on the phone. The producer, a man named Finstock apparently, was a rather…full on Alpha so it would seem, but Kevin was clearly used to it. They had shot little bits and piece of Stiles staring out the window with a soft smile (as instructed) and would apparently have commentary about how excited he was at the prospect of finding an Alpha to bond with. To be fair, it wasn`t all wrong, it was certainly on the right wavelength at the very least. Bonding or at least a long-lasting relationship is what every hopeful omega wanted on these types of shows, but it rarely happened… guess he was here to test his luck…he`s made it this far, why couldn`t he go all the way? Stiles nodded to himself, motivating thoughts were much better than negative ones. 

Or well, they were until he started getting jittery about being in the limo for so long; chewing on the pad of his thumb as he stared out of the window was really going to lose its appeal and trying to write in the notebook he had brought with him whilst the car was moving was probably not a smart move…he would probably get ink all over the leather seats because his pen had exploded. The plan with said notebook was to actually write something for the book he had been trying to write for /years/. Stiles snorted, yeah, it was nice to dream. Although, thinking of different plot lines for said book was a good distraction, even if he didn`t settle on an idea (not that he was surprised), it kept him occupied enough until they got to the plane. Stiles had envisioned a normal plane, you know, other passengers and stuff with him just being sat in a secluded part of first class but nope. Na ah. It was a freaking privet jet. Holy shit. Stiles stopped dead, staring at it and thinking who the fuck had enough money to own a private jet! He didn’t even have enough money to buy the expensive cheese at the supermarket. Kevin coughed loudly behind him and Stiles flushed. 

“It`s uh…a nice plane?” 

Kevin just raised an eyebrow. Yeah. Okay. Lets just move on from that one. Stiles finally moved toward the plane, ducking his head slightly as the flight attendant at the bottom of the stairs grinned at him. 

“It`s even nicer inside” She tells him with a wink before she turns her attention on Kevin. Huh, apparently those two know each other. 

Stiles’ mouth drops open slightly as he enters the plane. Its waaayyy nicer on the inside. There are sleek, white leather chairs that look like they recline, a small table with four seats around it, there`s even a bed in the back! It does make Stiles wonder how much the show makes in a year if this is the kind of stuff they can afford. 

The captain of the plane actually comes to speak to Stiles; telling him about how far the journey is (without actually telling him where they are going), leaving him exactly three hours and 37 minutes to try and figure out where about he`s going or….to write something for his book which would be far more productive and it might stop him worrying. Yeah. Yeah, he`s totally gonna do that. Stiles get as far as pulling out his notebook and clicking his pen when Kevin wanders over, a camera man trailing behind him. 

“Okay, interview time.” Stiles nods, it`s not like he can say no. 

“So, I`m just going to ask you a few questions. Answer them honestly and just remember to smile.” Kevin waits for Stiles to bob his head and plaster what he hopes is a believable smile on his face. 

“So, Stiles, are you excited to be on ‘Stick or Twist’ and to have that chance of finding love with one of Alpha`s we have lined up for you?” 

“Yeah, definitely. It`s not something you get to do every day and wouldn`t this be a story for the kids” His smile becomes a little more genuine. 

“That is true.” Kevin gives a little chuckle. “The real question is, what are you looking for in an Alpha. Are you a tall, dark and handsome type of guy? Or is personality more important to you?” Stiles takes a moment to think about the question for a second. 

“Well, I need someone who can keep up with my sense of humor, that’s for sure and someone that doesn`t mind me fixating on something for hours because I find it super interesting. So yeah, personality is a big thing for me, but no one said that tall, dark and handsome and a great personality have to be mutually exclusive.” 

“Very true Stiles, very true.” The camera light shuts off and Stiles slumps in his seat again, feeling pleased with himself as Kevin smiles at him. 

“And you`re all done for now. When we land, you`ll be taken to a hotel for the night so you can settle after the plane ride and then tomorrow you`ll be heading to the home of your first Alpha where the cameras will be back.” Kevin stands and squeezes his shoulder. “If you need anything, just call one of the flight attendants.” With that, they stride off down the plane and Stiles is left alone. 

His mind replays the interview for several minutes before he decides he is happy with his answers and can concentrate on the mass of scribbles of previous plot lines and character with a couple of snap shots of paragraphs he`d like to add in at some point. He knows where he wants the book to go and he knows how he wants it to end…it`s just getting there that is proving difficult but hey, he might actually have time to write it. Well, if he has the time, it would be so much easier with his laptop. Ugh. What was he going to do without his laptop! Stiles pushed it from his mind; there`s over three hours to spend time with his not so beloved book and the movies that the jet has on offer because of course, there are massive TV`s built into the chairs. 

The time actually passes quickly. The flight crew bring him snacks and drinks without even being asked, he writes a couple of hundred words for his book that he doesn`t cross out, makes it through most of a movie and spends a good amount of time looking out of the window. Stiles had spent a fair bit of time googling planes and how they work and of course the crash rates but none of his fears about the turbines catching fire or really bad turbulence, come true and Stiles found himself actually enjoying the flight. He`s almost a little sad to get off the plane, it was nice being waited on hand and foot but he guesses that might end up being his life if he marries a rich alpha…one of the alphas on the last series had their own chef! He and Erica had actually spent more time oogling the chef than the alpha because boy was he hot! The thought makes Stiles chuckle as he descends the stairs and climbs into the waiting limo, Kevin not too far behind. 

“So how was the flight? Did you enjoy it?” 

“Yeah, I actually did. I mean, I didn`t die so that definitely means it was a good flight.” Kevin snorts at that and Stiles feels himself grin again. 

“You might have to end up getting used to it, some of the Alphas on this season travel for work. Would that be something you`d like?” 

Stiles considers the question carefully and only decides to answer when it seems that Kevin is asking because he`s genuinely curious instead of asking as someone who works for the show. 

“It wouldn`t be a deal breaker but I would miss my dad if I was jetting all over the world all the time or if I stayed at home, I`d never see my Alpha.” Stiles shrugs. It would be something that he would seriously have to consider.

“I get that, my sisters Alpha travels a lot and she used to hate it, especially when her kids were first born but now, she takes them away too and they all seem a lot happier together.” Kevin agreed with a soft smile on his face. 

“They made it work? Because I know there`s a point when you can`t fly when you`re pregnant…” 

Kevin nodded “Yeah, Lorrie hated it because she decided to stay home, and she pretty much never saw Cane but he still managed to make every doctor’s appointment and then took paternity leave. Not to mention that they spoke like twice a day. It can work” The omega reassures softly, reaching out to touch his arm. It`s comforting to say the least. 

“Thanks Kevin.” He murmurs softly. 

“Don`t worry about it, you aren`t the only person that has that worry but hey, you might not have that problem, you might stick with the first Alpha you meet for the whole show, It has happened before” Stiles hums, he had actually looked up how many couples had stayed together and there was two cases of an Alpha and Omega pair sticking together through the whole show

They chatted about the everything and anything that came to mind for the rest of the ride, starting of course with the show; who he thought was going to be on the show, who the most attractive celebrity was, when would they stop making star wars films, why Marvel was better than DC…Stiles actually found that he liked Kevin and that the two of them could actually be friends at the end of the whole thing. 

“Okay, this is it!” Kevin called happily, cutting off their current conversation of which batman was better. As the car rolled to a stop, Stiles had a sense of Deja vu as he mouth dropped open. The hotel they had stopped outside of was definitely five stars, they even had a car valet! Kevin just nudged him forward and into the hotel lobby. 

“Come on, I`ll get your bags sent up in a bit” Kevin tells him as he strides up to the check in desk, immediately giving over all the details as Stiles stares around the lobby that was covered in far too much marble. For the second time today, Stiles feels out of place in his red convers and a very well worn jacket…. he does have a shirt on though, but when a woman glides down the stairs in a stunning silver dress, he knows he doesn’t look right. 

“Okay Stiles, It`s room 221, sixth floor” Stiles nods and follows the omega to the lifts, accepting the thick, plastic key card and turning it over in his hand. 

“So, the plan for tomorrow” Kevin says, steaming on before Stiles can get a word in. “Dinner tonight starts at 5:30 and runs through till 7:30, breakfast is at 8am till 10 so there is no real rush for that. Your outfit for tomorrow is already in the wardrobe and the car will be 11. You`ll meet your Alpha and you`ll have a planned activity together of the Alphas choice. You must attend this date but throughout the rest of the week you are allowed to do as you wish; whether it is more dates or non. On Sunday night, you`ll be asked separately whether you would like to Stick or Twist and we will go from there okay?” 

Yeah, it was all okay with him. The dates that the Alphas usually planned were normally food related which is always good for him, Stiles just hopes that it`s not one of those really fancy places that he needs to know all of the different forks. Now that, would be a disaster. Kevin leads Stiles to his room without even pausing to look at the numbers on the door before he`s elegantly swiping them into Stiles` (of course) huge room with it`s own hot tub! He is soooooo taking advantage of that before he leaves in the morning. 

“You have to stay in the hotel for the night. I know it`s not great but we can`t lose you or have you getting to a phone or something on your first night. Your suitcase will be up in a minute, but this is pretty much it from me, unless, of course, if you decide to Twist, at which point, you`ll be either back in a hotel or on a plane headed to your next Alpha.” 

“Okay, sounds good. Thanks for everything today.” Stiles tells him, really meaning it. 

“Don`t mention it, I know this feels a little strange and awkward but it will be worth it. Try to relax this evening, you could meet your potential mate tomorrow” Kevin reminds him with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Stiles chuckles. 

“Here`s hoping” And with that, Kevin gives him a last smile before he heads out the door, leaving the extra key card on the side. Stiles stares at the door for a moment before flopping down onto the bed. He really could meet his mate tomorrow and the thought makes him smile like an idiot for a few seconds because this? This feels right. 


End file.
